


Эдем

by leoriel



Category: Avengers (Comics), Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Fluff, Hickman's Avengers, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 10:40:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9120061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leoriel/pseuds/leoriel
Summary: Все обернулось гораздо лучше, чем могло бы





	

— По-моему, мы неплохо справились, — начал Стив. — Все обернулось гораздо лучше, чем могло бы.  
— Точно, еще хуже, — кивнул Тони, не отрываясь от очередного сложного механизма. В мастерской царил полумрак и из-за этого его слова прозвучали особенно мрачно.  
Раньше Стив бы с ним согласился или, скорее, не обратил внимания; сейчас же ему слишком часто снились кошмары — даже чаще, чем после того, как он вернулся изо льдов или Красный Череп вернул его к жизни, — чтобы проживать их еще и наяву.  
— Да ладно тебе. Вспомни наши первые задания с Хэнком и Джанет. Или как Ванда ошиблась с заклинанием и превратила всех, кроме Вижна, в котят. Для первого раза Мстители справились неплохо. На Марсе теперь райский Сад.  
— Скажи это родственникам пострадавших в Сиднее.  
— Доктор Беннер и биологи из Щ.И.Т.а уже работают над лекарством, — попытался приободрить его Стив. — Да, мы облажались, но это не только твоя вина. Мы будем лучше, быстрее, мы будем учиться на своих ошибках, разве не поэтому мы снова собрали Мстителей?  
— Я слишком давно состою в Мстителях, чтобы на меня действовали твои командные мотто, — фыркнул Тони. — Попробуй их на новых рекрутах — Санспоте или Друиде.  
— Меня всегда удивляло твое умение видеть во всем только плохое.  
Даже акт о Регистрации был в своем роде направлен на предотвращение преступлений, которые еще не произошли, во избежание повторения трагедии в Стэмфорде – удивительно, как Рид Ричардс с его футуризмом не вывернул его в том направлении. Навесить на героев бирки и номера, чтобы они хорошо себя вели — иначе правительство бы пришло за их близкими и детьми точно так же, как в реальности за ними приходили суперзлодеи, стоило им снять маски. Но Стив не хотел сейчас ввязываться в бесконечный спор о Регистрации.  
Ему хотелось, скорее, чтобы Тони хоть ненадолго отвлекся от мрачных мыслей. Стив хотел разделить с ним ответственность, придать немного веры в свои силы. Они ведь были в одной команде, были друзьями, были… Тони был для него важен. Зачем начинать заново, если Стив обречен снова и снова повторять свои ошибки?  
— Я вижу будущее, — пожал плечами Тони.  
Разумеется, он считал, что видит будущее, именно поэтому он все время… Стив закрыл глаза и сделал глубокий вдох, как недавно показал ему Шанг Чи, и сосредоточился на ощущениях. Кондиционированный воздух был сухим и прохладным и слегка холодил спину, диван — недостаточно мягким, в мастерской пахло электричеством, металлом, пластиком и машинным маслом.  
— Знаешь, что Экс Нихило сказал мне на Марсе, глядя на Землю?  
— Что он бы выжег ее дотла, а потом на пепелище разбил очередной Сад, если бы матушка Вселенная не пообещала надрать ему уши?  
— Что если она выбрала наш мир, если с нас все началось, то в нас должно быть что-то особенное. Искра Божия.  
— Существа вроде него не верят в Бога, — возразил Тони, но чувствовалось, что он наконец внимательно следит за разговором. — Они сами создают и уничтожают миры. Хотя было бы забавно, если бы наш Бог оказался Экс Нихило. Не то чтобы я в него верил, конечно.  
— Это была метафора.  
— Знаешь, что я узнал, побывав в Космосе?  
— Мир гораздо удивительнее и больше, чем мы можем себе представить?  
— Нет, все, что там существует, хочет убить тебя. Крии, ши’ар, скруллы — и это только те, кто успел подойти к Земле, в глубинах Космоса все гораздо хуже. Тебе тоже не помешало бы ненадолго прошвырнуться со Стражами Галактики, чтобы осознать масштаб нависшей над нами угрозы. Послушать эти их военные истории.  
— Я встречался со Стражами Галактики, и мне не показалось, что они опускают руки. Скорее, наоборот, я бы подумал, что ты там не прижился из-за твоего упаднического настроя.  
— Все умирает, все умирают, — вдруг сказал Тони. И Стиву не понравился его тон, было в нем что-то пугающе знакомое, что-то из тех жутких снов, от которых он просыпался с криком. Что-то чудовищное. — Если ты забыл, Вселенная сказала, что она умирает, что-то в ней сломано.  
— Когда живешь очень долго, — осторожно начал Стив, не зная, как лучше объяснить, — время течет немного иначе. Галактус, Вселенная, даже Экс Нихило и Бездна — они прожили миллиарды лет, видели сотни миров, смерть дня них — нечто далекое и космическое. Они как Солнце — даже если они умирают, то это будет происходить не один год. Сотни лет. Тысячи. Миллиарды.  
— Брюс все-таки подсунул тебе Стивена Хокинга? — Стив не знал, что здесь было смешного, но Тони смеялся. Немного невесело, но смеялся, а это было уже что-то. — Или Наташа закачала фильм с Камбербэтчем тебе на планшет?  
— Даже если они умирают, мы найдем способ все исправить. Переселимся на Марс или присягнем императору Ши’ар. Нельзя терять надежду.  
— Так и знал, что все закончится очередным оптимистичным лозунгом.  
— Тебе не повредит немного оптимизма, — поднявшись на ноги, произнес Стив. Если слова с Тони не всегда работали, то он знал и другие способы убеждения. — А то можно подумать, что Экс Нихило на Марсе превратил тебя в головоногое, и твой мрачный сарказм — попытка от нас это скрыть.  
— Ты бы первым заметил, если бы я превратился в головоногое, — возразил Тони. Судя по всему, с работой он на сегодня закончил. — Прошлой ночью у тебя был довольно неплохой обзор.  
— Тебе хватает пары часов, чтобы собрать убийственный механизм, почему я должен сомневаться, что ты можешь за пару часов обрасти маленькими золотисто-алыми щупальцами? Со светящимися присосками.  
— Господи, никогда больше не рассказывай мне о своих сексуальных фантазиях, — когда Тони пытался сдержать улыбку, то выглядел искреннее, чем когда широко улыбался. — Да никому больше не рассказывай! А то люди подумают, что с Гидрой ты боролся какими-то совсем уж извращенными способами.  
— Буду сразу показывать, — кивнул Стив и поцеловал его.  
К слову, если бы у Тони действительно вдруг появились присоски, это бы все равно ему не помешало.


End file.
